Importance of Friendship
by YuriChan220
Summary: Ikaruga gets bugged by Asuka and the others for disturbing her so, she decides to go out for a bit. However, once she realizes her mistake, she gets ambushed by a samurai girl.


**Importance of Frienship**

 **Pairing: Ikaruga x Yomi**

 **Genre: Friendship/Romance**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

 **Author's Note: So, here's another action chapter, featuring my favorite character, Rin Kamishiro from "Maburaho". I thought she'd be a good character for an opponent that Ikaruga can face.**

 **And yes. The romance between Ikaruga and Yomi WILL happen! Just wait and see!**

 **Enjoy~!**

Ikaruga is reading her textbook for studying one afternoon. There is a test coming soon and Ikaruga has to be ready for it, including her other ninja comrades. However, there's one small problem:

"IKARUGA~!" a cheerful voice says as arm wrap around her from behind and hungry hands grope her breasts. "HEEEY~! WANNA PLAY~?"

"Katsuragi," the dark haired girl scolds. "How many times do I have to tell you? We're studying for a test. You barely did ANY studying."

"I was bored," the blonde says. "And there's nothing to do around here either, so I wanted to play with you."

"Sorry, but there's a time for playing and time for studying." She closes her book and stands up.

"Awwww, come on, Ikaruga!" Katsuragi says. "You've been working your butt off for a week, non-stop! You know there's a time for a break."

"This test is really important. You should learn to put your mind into it."

Without another word, the dark haired girl walks away and tries to find another quiet place to study. However, when she walks into another room, she finds Asuka, Hibari and Yagyuu watching television, laughing their butts off.

"That was SO funny~!" Hibari laughs.

"Who knew a ninja would be on a mission to steal girls' underwear~?" Asuka says.

Yagyuu just chuckles and keeps her eyes on the screen when she and the other girls hear Ikaruga clear her throat loudly.

"Girls," she says. "Shouldn't you be all studying?"

Asuka laughs nervously. "Ahaha! Well…we were kinda bored, so all of us decided to watch TV and found this show."

Ikaruga sighs. "Come on, girls. Don't you want to get good grades on this test?"

"Sure we do," Asuka answers.

"Hibari and I help each other study," Yagyuu says as she chews on her squid.

"Yeah! Just yesterday, I've been studying myself," Hanzo's granddaughter says. "I've read the chapter about 5 times already."

The dark haired girl looks at the three and is about to say something when Katsuragi jumps on her again.

"SURPRISE!" she says, cheerfully. "I'm not going to give up THAT easily~!"

"H-hey, Katsuragi!"

"Come and join us!" Hibari says, waving. "You'll LOVE this show!"

"Yeah, come on, Ikaruga-chan!" Asuka insists.

The dark haired girl looks back and forth at her friends who are shouting and insisting over and over. Her eyebrow twitches from so much noise that she couldn't take it anymore. She pushes away Katsuragi, causing everyone to go quiet.

"I-I gotta go," she says. "I, um, need some air for a while."

"Oh…okay…" Asuka says as she watches the dark haired girl leave the room.

The others exchange looks and frown.

"Do you think…we're annoying Ikaruga a bit too much?" Katsuragi asks.

 ****Beach****

The dark haired girl takes a walk on the sand, watching the waves move back and forth with the wind blowing, making her hair sway a little. She thinks back on what Katsuragi told her earlier.

 _"You know there's a time for a break."_

Then, Asuka's voice…

 _"Come and join us, Ikaruga-chan~!"_

She bites her lip and stares at the ocean. _Maybe I'm pushing myself a bit too hard,_ she thinks. _Maybe…I'm the one in the wrong. I've been so focused on studying that I'm ignoring my own friends._

She decides to head back to the academy to apologize, but when she is about to do so, she can sense something zipping from behind her. She summons her katana and draws out her sword. Her eyes look back and forth, searching for the thing that's zipping past her. She senses it again and swiftly turns around, but sees nothing.

"I know you're here!" she shouts. "Why don't you show yourself!?"

The zipping continues until a person shows up and lands on the sand. It reveals a girl with long violet hair with two ribbons tied at the end, and wearing a samurai style kimono. She whips out her katana and points it at Ikaruga.

"Wh-who are you!?" Ikaruga asks.

"My name is Rin Kamishiro," the girl replies. "And you are?"

"Ikaruga," the dark haired girl answers.

"Well then, I challenge you to a battle!"

"What for?"

The violet haired girl waves her sword. "Does it matter? You're the enemy here, so let's fight!"

Ikaruga grips her sword tightly. "Seriously…why do I always get into these situations…" She summons her scroll. "SHINOBI TENSION!"

She glows in white light and when the transformation is complete, she now consists of a white gold-trimmed jacket with six buttons and a few golden tassels strewn across. She has a Hanzou armband pinned to her upper left arm to signify her status as the class representative. She has a short gold-trimmed white skirt and boots of similar colors to her jacket, accentuated by black tights.

Ikaruga readies her sword when Rin speaks.

"I've been watching you ninjas for a while," she says. "And all I want: is your power!" Her katana glows green and swings it back and forth, leaving trails of light following it, aiming at Ikaruga.

The dark haired girl jumps in the air as the green shards hit the ground, causing an explosion behind her and lands on her feet. "We'll just see about that." She charges at the swords woman and tries to strike at her, only to get parried by Rin.

Ikaruga rolls under the violet haired girl when she tries to spin kick her, gets up and parries Rin's attacks back and forth. Rin takes a big swing at her, but Ikaruga bends back, dodging her attack. She then jumps in the air and tries striking at her, only for Rin to parry it and strike at her, tearing off part of her clothing from the arms and down in the stomach area. Rin kicks her to the ground.

As Ikaruga struggles to her feet, Rin's sword glows green again and strikes at her yet again, tearing off more of Ikaruga's clothing and sending the dark haired girl flying and hitting the ground.

"You're not as a formidable opponent as I thought…" Rin says, coldly.

Ikaruga groans as she struggles to her feet.

"Your ninja skills are weak. Your defeat will be swift."

Ikaruga glares at her. "I'm NOT as weak as you think, girl! Just you watch!" She raises her sword. "SECRET NINJA ART!"

Her katana glows bright, flaming red and as she takes a swing, a flaming bird appears, charging straight at Rin. As it comes in contact with her, the bird explodes, sending Rin flying with most of her clothing torn off and crashes into a huge rock, creating a crater.

"It's on now!" Ikaruga shouts as she charges at her.

"Grr!" Rin growls as she jumps off the rock. "You're more powerful than I expected!" She raises her sword that glows bright green. "See if you like this!" She jumps in the air and swings her sword up, down and left and right, creating green shards from each swing. They successfully hit Ikaruga, tearing more of her clothing. Ikaruga screams in pain as she is sent flying about 10 feet in the air and falls on the ground hard, creating bit of dust.

 ****Meanwhile****

Yomi is out on a jog not too far from the beach when she hears a familiar scream.

"HEEEEELP!"

"Ikaruga-san!?" the blonde gasps. "She's in trouble!" She takes off running towards where the sound is coming from.

 ****Back at the Beach****

Rin strikes Ikaruga once again, toppling the dark haired girl to the ground. She is too weak to get back up on her feet due to several hits she took. Rin points her sword at the wounded swords woman.

"Now, young ninja," she says. "You will meet your destiny!"

She raises her sword to finish her off, but she gets interrupted by getting hit in the chest with some small arrows. Rin swiftly looks up to see Yomi with her huge sword raised and striking her with all her might, sending the violet haired girl flying and falling to the ground.

"Back off!" Yomi shouts.

Ikaruga notices that Yomi is in her Shinobi Form and gives a weak smile. While Rin is struggling to her feet, Yomi quickly runs to Ikaruga's aid.

"Ikaruga-san!" the blonde cries as she lifts the dark haired girl up a little. "Ikaruga-san, are you alright!?"

"Y-Yomi?" Ikaruga says, weakly. "Wh-what are you doing here?"

"I heard you scream for help, so I came here!" Yomi answers.

"Y-Yomi…she's…too strong…"

The blonde clenches her fists and grits her teeth. "I'll show her, don't worry." She stands up and faces the violet haired girl. "You dare hurt my girlfriend?" She raises her large sword. "I'll never forgive you…"

"So…another ninja has arrived," Rin raises her katana. "So be it."

Yomi jumps in the air, aims her crossbow and opens fire. Rin runs left and right, dodging all of them and jumps in the air as well. Both of them clash swords, creating a huge spark.

"You will never defeat me!" Rin growls.

Both of them push each other away and land on their feet. Rin's sword glows green again and begins swinging wildly, creating shards again. Yomi jumps in the air to dodge all of them. She puts her sword on her back and quickly puts on her cannon on her wrist.

"SECRET NINJA ART!" She shouts. "FIRE!"

She fires bullets and arrows at the same time with flames appearing on both of them. Rin tries to block them all, but with no avail. They keep on coming until Rin drops on her knees, unable to take much more. Yomi lands on her feet and points her sword at her.

"I got you RIGHT where I want you!" she says.

"I'm not done yet!" Rin shouts as she struggles to her feet again. Her sword glows dark green and lightning appears on it. "This is my strongest spell!" She takes a big swing, leaving a large trail of light following, hitting Yomi hard.

The blonde is sent flying with electricity surging through her body as she hits the ground, unable to get up. Ikaruga grits her teeth as she struggles to her feet. Rin walks toward Yomi, pointing her sword at her.

"Time to say your prayers," she says as she raises her sword when Ikaruga cuts her off.

"ULTIMATE SECRET NINJA ART!" the dark haired girl shouts.

She summons the flaming bird again. It flies around her as she raises her sword and it makes contact with it. The sword bursts into flame.

"Impossible!" Rin gasps. "How can she still fight after being severely wounded!?"

Ikaruga charges at the violet haired girl and slashes rapidly at her, making Rin scream in pain at each strike until she does the final strike at her abdomen and sheathes her sword as sparks fly on Rin as she screams and falls face down. However, Ikaruga drops to her knees from doing such a big attack. Yomi quickly comes to her aid.

Rin turns around, gritting her teeth. "I don't know how you still had some fight in you, but until we meet again, young ninja." She zips away like she vanished into thin air.

The blonde turns to her girlfriend. "Ikaruga-san…thank you!"

"No…thank you for saving me," Ikaruga says. "If it hadn't been for you…I would've been history."

Yomi pulls her close and kisses her on the lips for a brief moment and pulls away while caressing her cheek. "I would do anything to save my beloved."

The two revert back to their normal forms as Yomi helps Ikaruga up and dusts her off a bit.

"Now, I have to go, Yomi," Ikaruga says. "I have to meet with my friends. I'm sure they are worried."

Yomi nods. "Yeah. Same here. I've been jogging for almost an hour at least."

"Sounds like you had a great workout."

"Mm-hmm~!" Yomi says. "I've been running for a mile and a half~!"

Ikaruga gives a nod with an impressed smile. "That's very good! Keep it up!"

The blonde nods as well and turns to leave. "Well, bye!"

Ikaruga waves back and turns to the opposite direction. Light wind blows, making her hair sway and a small smile appears on her face.

"My dearest friends…" she says to herself.

 ****Hanzo Academy****

Asuka and the others are watching television when they hear footsteps from behind them. Asuka is the first to see Ikaruga arriving in the room and immediately gives her a hug.

"Welcome back, Ikaruga-chan!" she says as she pulls away. "Hey, listen, we just want to say sorry for disturbing your studying."

Ikaruga smiles as she shakes her head. "No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I've been so busy that I've been ignoring you girls for a while. And that's not fair for all of you."

Katsuragi flips her hair and chuckles. "Heh~! About time you realized your mistake~! I told you that you need a break sometimes!"

"Working hard is good," Yagyuu says. "But don't let it get in the way of spending time with your friends."

"That's right!" Hibari agrees. "We've all worked hard on our studies, but sometimes, we just want to play. And that's fine!"

Asuka takes her hands in her own. "So…let's start over, okay? We all love you, Ikaruga-chan and we all love it if you spend more time with us!"

The dark haired girl nods with a smile remaining on her face. "Of course, girls." She sits next to Asuka as the five of them watch television together.


End file.
